I Don't Mind
by MySweetAzaeleah
Summary: Yuugi sees Atem getting close to another boy while waiting to pick him up from school and doesn't think he likes it. Why does it bother him so much though? Meanwhile Atem is worried why Yuugi suddenly seems so unwilling to talk to him.


_**AN: **So this is a request done for a contest winner on another fic I have. The prompt was Seme!Yuugi. I wouldn't necessarily called this a seme/uke style fic but Yuugi is the one who's on top during sex so I'm hoping it counts :) And a huge thanks to imshadowgirl for her reviews and support of my fic! I hope you enjoy this story just as much._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Would I even bother with college if I owned this series? (Hint: HELL NO!)_

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't Mind<strong>

Yuugi was used to seeing girls flock to Atem. Even before they had been separate, Anzu had admitted that she'd found him attractive. There was something about him and not just his looks. The confidence that shone in those red eyes was magnetic. Now that he had his body -not Yuugi's adjusted by his soul coming forth, but his own with smooth brown skin and lean muscles- it was just impossible for him not to attract a bit of attention. Yuugi could deal with it without being too jealous. Of Atem of course, since people didn't really tend to look at him that way.

Then why is seeing this hurt so much more?

Takashi Momaru was class representative, with perfect grades, and wasn't too bad looking. He was also currently running a hand across the former spirits shoulder whispering something carefully. It was too intimate of a gesture to mistake. It was like out of one of those manga Anzu read. The sun was even setting in the backdrop where they stood alone outside the school. Or seemingly alone.

Yuugi cleared his throat from behind them. Atem's head jerked back to look at him. Takashi didn't seemed phased and gave the smaller boy a smug smile. Atem shook his shoulder out of the other boys grasp and moved his hand to cross over his chest with the other. He smiled and Yuugi for the life of him couldn't figure out why it made his heart skip a beat or two.

"The teacher finally let you out of detention?" Atem asked softly.

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah, he was pretty mad though. Sorry you had to wait so long."

Atem gave a sigh without any real weight or exasperation. "If you're going to play games in class at least try not to get caught from now on." Yuugi gave a weak chuckle as Atem walked away from Takashi to Yuugi and clapped a hand on his shoulder. He reveled in the glare Takashi gave a little more than he should have perhaps. Not even bothering to say good bye Atem began to lead Yuugi away from the school towards the game shop.

The walk was more silent than normal for them. Atem continuously shot the other worried glances, while Yuugi did his best to ignore them. He focused on his surroundings, the children laughing on the side walk a few meters away, the beautiful oranges and violets blending in the sky…anything besides his former yami. After about fifteen minutes the Kame Game shop came into view.

"Are grandpa and mom home?" Yuugi finally managed to say something. Not what he wanted to say maybe, then again he didn't really know what he wanted to say.

Atem shook his head. "No they went out to see one of Surogoku's old colleagues in town. Your mother made us some left overs to heat up though." Yuugi didn't respond.

Once they were inside and Atem had locked the door behind them, Yuugi dropped his back at the door and began to head upstairs with his head hung. He was so confused. Wondering if Atem maybe had something with Takashi. No, he would have told him right? Why did he hate thinking about this so much? A pair of warm arms interrupted his thoughts. They wrapped around him securely in a way he was becoming pretty familiar with these days.

"What's wrong, you seem depressed Aibou?" Atem stated. There was that worry again. Warming yuugi's heart and making him feel just the slightest but guilty.

"It's nothing," Yuugi tried to deny. Again he couldn't bring himself to look up from his own feet. "I just don't feel well." The pause he received was all he needed to know that the other didn't believe him. "You don't have to work tomorrow right?" Good. Change the subject. "We should go see if any of the others want to go to the mall or the arcade." When a person doesn't technically exist according to legal records they can't exactly go to school or find work. So for now Atem worked for his grandfather in the game shop and they paid him under the table and let him stay in the guest room.

"Maybe," said Atem clearly not happy with what he was doing. "But for now I think I'd prefer to sit down and talk to you. It's not like you to shut me out like this."

That had felt like a slap to the face. He hadn't meant if of course, there was no way the other had any way of knowing what was wrong. That Yuugi was genuinely questioning if his partner was keeping secrets from him. A more rationale part of his mind reasoned that was ridiculous. That Atem, shared everything with him, and that he would have noticed something before now. The other part of him wanted to be a brat. It wasn't hard to see which won out.

Yuugi shoved his arms off of him and Atem coiled back in shock. When Yuugi faced him he looked so hurt. It made him feel even guiltier, and angrier. "Like you can talk! Why didn't you tell me about you and Takashi?!"

Confusion was the best way to describe his response. "Who? That boy from your school who started talking to me?"

Yuugi nodded as he clenched his fists. He could feel his eyes starting to water. "I saw him leaning close to you. Whispering like…" His voice cracked.

"Nothing," Atem stated firmly. He went up another step to stand right in front of Yuugi. "He isn't anything to me. That was the first time I've even ever met him. Yuugi, why are you even so upset over this?"

"Because I don't want to see you with anyone like that!" He shouted out suddenly. After he did he froze. Eyes wide and stunned at his own declaration. He couldn't believe he'd actually said something so horrible. It occurred to him how selfish this whole tantrum was in perspective. Atem to his credit didn't look angry or even annoyed. He just smiled in that fond gentle way he always did when it came to Yuugi.

You should hate me for saying that. I should want you to be happy no matter what.

"Is that all?" Atem asked. He grabbed his hikari's hands, intertwining their fingers he brought them close to his face resting them against his lips.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuugi confused. Why wasn't he angry with him? "That's a horrible thing for me to say! I shouldn't…"

"Get so jealous?" The other asked sounding amused. He chuckled before planting a kiss to his knuckles. "I don't mind."

Just like that Yuugi's heart didn't miss a beat. It outright stopped it felt like. Right before speeding back up to a speed he was sure couldn't be healthy. More than that, he felt his ribcage contracting and a fluttering in his stomach. Like moths. He was almost certainly tomato red by this point.

"You don't?" he asked dumbly.

Atem simply shook his head and it was all the confirmation he needed. Not really thinking he leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips to Atem's. A short and chaste kiss, before pulling away slightly. His face heated up as he leaned back, only for Atem to chase after his lips with his own and give the other his own kiss. This one was more sensual, and lasted longer. Their hands separated and locked around each other's waists as they leaned in closer to one another. Pressed together completely they tiled their heads to deepen the kiss. They weren't sure who'd reached out first, but both their tongues crept out from their mouths to meet each other in a gentle a caress. Swirling around one another and leaving a small trail of saliva connecting them as they pulled apart.

They were reminded of the fact that they were indeed on the stairs still when Yuugi almost stumbled down. Atem caught him in his arms and both started laughing. It was so ridiculous, and so perfect all at once. Yuugi looked into the red eyes of his mou hitori no boku, and in that moment, he understood how ridiculous he'd been.

Atem was his other half, just like Yuugi was his…and no one could come in between that.

It was later that night in Yuugi's room, clear from all the games and duel monster posters on the walls and shelves, with the moonlight bleeding in from the single window over his bed. The two laid together, pressed closely, and completely devoid of all clothing. They'd gone upstairs and it had all seemed to go downhill from there. Kissing had turned into touching, which lead to arousal and the decision clothing was no longer required.

Yuugi leaned down nipping at his jawline with small bites. Atem let out a content sigh and stroked a dark hand through the other's hair. Yuugi lowered himself to place a quick bit on his, neck collarbone, and finally lowered himself down enough to reach out and flick his tongue against a dusky nipple. Atem's breath hitched slightly, and Yuugi took it a good sign to continue. He repeated the process stroking over it over and over, every now and then adding a bite to his routine. Atem squirmed under the treatment, continuing to pet through his partner's tricolored locks as he let out small mewls. He switched to the other as best he could with the awkward angle, and Atem decided that was enough.

They were flipped over, Yuugi onto his back, and Atem leaning over him. "Learn that from one of your videos?"

If his face had been blush heavy earlier it was nothing compared to now. He let out a couple of squawks that might have meant to be words.

"No need to be embarrassed by them though you should get better hiding place," the other advised reaching down for something under the mattress. "I particularly liked –"

"By your various gods please don't actually say their names!" Yuugi exclaimed.

Atem chuckled pulling a small tube out from underneath. "Saying the dirty puns in the titles is worse than watching them?" Maybe he had a point there, Yuugi was more than happy to ignore it though and try to forget the fact that his porn had been mentioned.

Atem lowered himself down to his taut stomach, dragging his tongue down it, dipping it into the other's navel briefly. Yuugi gave a small whimper and Atem moved on, going lower and lower until he hovered over other's hardening member. He gave an experimental lick to the tip looking for a reaction. Yuugi let out a gasp that turned into a drawn out moan. Atem glided his tongue over it again, this time halfway up and curling around him member as he did. Yuugi threw his head back eyes closing. He felt the smooth appendage stroking him repeatedly. At some point he registered the sound of a cap popping, but was far too lost in the feel of his partner licking his most sensitive place to process it properly. Atem opened his mouth and placed it over the tip, closing his lips around it and stroking his tongue over the underside along the vein.

Yuugi shot up whimpering. His breath was labored and his pale skin flushing a rosy color all over. He slowly opened his amethyst eyes to the sight of Atem still over his member suckling earnestly. He placed his palm over the back over his scalp, letting out little moans in satisfaction. He noticed a dark hand curved behind Atem moving forward and back in a smooth motion.

The implication of what the other was doing sent a shiver of anticipation through his body. Atem pulled off dragging his lips around him the entire way. He pulled his hand away and wiped onto the bed sheets. Crawling up face to face he leaned forward to whisper into his Aibou's ear. Imitating the very gesture that had started this whole ordeal.

"I think we're both ready now, don't you?" For good measure he bit into the other's earlobe before retreating. He flipped them to pull the teen on top of him and laid back on the mattress spreading his legs around the other's hips. "Put my legs on your shoulders." Yuugi obeyed grabbing ahold of the beautiful lean limbs and draping them over him. It gave him a perfect view of what was in store, and it was gorgeous. "Go slow, and don't push all the way in the first few thrusts."

Yuugi nodded at his partner, grabbing himself to line up with the other's entrance. He steadied his trembling hands enough to put himself in place and ever so slowly leaned forward to begin breeching the tight ring of muscles. Yuugi's breath caught in his throat, it felt like being swallowed whole in the best way. Atem didn't do much aside from scrunching his face in discomfort. Yuugi pushed forward more, making about halfway in, before slowly withdrawing and pushing forward again.

The first few thrusts in were clumsy and ill planned, still getting used to the incredible sensation and gaining a pattern. Atem made a few grunts, before Yuugi managed to get in a consistent rhythm. Gaining confidence a pleased sigh uttered from the former Pharaoh's lips, he began to push in further with each trust little by little. Yuugi leaned in closer, unintentionally bottoming out, and buried his face into his lover's neck making soft moans at the feeling of being completely engulfed by the other. He began thrusting again compensating his rhythm from going fully in and the other's more pleased noises became more frequent.

Atem curled his legs around the other and leaned to speak to the other as their bodies shifted back and forth across the mattress. "Aim up a bit, right where-ahhhh." His words broke off he followed the instructions _perfectly._ He clenched around the other and curled his toes in ecstasy.

The room filled with the labored breaths and pleasured moans from both and the sound of skin against skin as they continued. Yuugi aiming for that same place that had made the other moan out so wonderfully. He leaned up, supporting himself on his forearms, enough to look at the other. He always thought Atem was handsome, now he look amazing though. Brown skin glistening with sweat and darkening with a full body blush, lips part slightly with each sound he made, and crimson eyes hooded.

This wasn't going to last much longer, he could feel it. He wanted the other to feel good to, but he wasn't sure this would be enough. He slowly took his right hand and lowered it between their bodies and caressed the other's member. The slick pre-cum making it easy to smoothly slide his hand over it.

They're moans grew in volume and thrusts sped up with more force behind them. Atem bucked his hips, back onto Yuugi, and forward into his hand in a sweet torturous dual stimulation that finally erupted in his climax. Yuugi heard him scream his name, and felt an iron tight clenching around him before he went completely numb. His mind glazed over and he felt the most wonderful shiver crawl up his spine and spread through his entire body. Finally there was complete and utter bliss coursing through every nerve ending he thought he had.

It took until he was down to little more than a pleasant tingling before he was able to properly think again. He'd veered off the side and landed next to Atem, already slipped out and laid flat on his stomach. Atem looked at him, laying on his side and propped up on one elbow.

The way he looked at him, like _he _was the beautiful one, the one that could be considered a precious treasure for the other to hold close to their heart, was astounding. Then again, he might be in Atem's eyes. There was a chance that Atem maybe saw Yuugi the exact same way Yuugi saw him. It was a perfectly happy thought for him to begin to fall to sleep to. His eyes started to flutter and his vision faded out.

Covers flew up and encased them, Atem's doing most likely. The tired boy let out a deep yawn. "Mou hitori no boku?" he muttered barely cognitive. Atem made a confirming noise for him to go on. "I think…I want to try touching you more next time…maybe you could even be the one who…" he never finished as his breath evened out and he went limp against the bed.

Atem hummed in thought. With his free hand he reached over to move a gold bang from the youth's face and run his fingers across the slick, pale skin. He tilted his head forward pressing his lips across the now bare forehead.

"I don't mind."


End file.
